Deck The Halls
by Spikes-Soul
Summary: Christmas is coming and Spike is in the Christmas Spirt Rated R Just in case. S/B
1. What does she want?

Deck the Halls  
By Brenna White  
  
A/N: OK For those of you who read my Last stories I am really sorry for the Shit that  
I posted. Cuz That's what that was. But I learned and I was going through some stuff.   
Bad Stuff. I was thinking of killing myself. But things got better as did my writing.   
So now I am ready for maybe so Good stuff. And I am not afraid of bad reviews.  
  
Summary: Season 6 Christmas. Before "Older and Far away"  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Spike looked around outside. The sky was gray and it was cold. But not cold enough   
to snow. He missed snow. When he was a boy in England, he loved to play in the snow. But   
the cold didn't bug Spike much but he did know that is was colder then normal. He was   
thinking. He knew Christmas was coming, and he worried About Buffy and the Scoobies. Even   
the whelp and the watcher. But Mostly Buffy and Dawn.  
  
He knew what Dawn wanted for Christmas. She talked enough about it, but Buffy didn't   
talk much about what she wanted. He loved her, He wanted her to be happy. he had some saved   
some money, half a million or so. So money wasn't a factor. He would ask her tonight on patrol.  
  
"Buffy, What do you want for Christmas?", Spike asks kinda uneasily. He looks at Buffy,   
waiting for her to answer. "Spike, you don't have to get me anything" "But I want to. You   
should have a good holiday." Buffy sees in his eyes that he means well and really wants to get   
her a present. "OK I will tell you what I want if you tell me what shirt size you are." Spike   
Looks at her like she has grown a second head.  
  
"Why?" "Because if you get me a gift I get to add color to your closet." Spike gives   
in, its not like he would wear them anyway. "Fine" So he tells her. "So what do you want?"   
She looks at him. He wouldn't believe her but here it goes." Eminem's New CD" Spike looks at   
her again like she had grown a second head. " What? You want his new CD." They walk in to   
Buffy's house. Spike needed to talk to Dawn. Maybe she could do some of his shopping. "Yea, I   
mean some of the stuff he says is true and he writes his own stuff, always a plus. And he has   
almost as bad taste in who he sleeps with as I do." Spike sees that she has a point. "Is the   
Nibblet around?" "Yea I think she is up stairs."  
  
Spike walks into Dawn's room. "Nibblet, can I ask you a favor?" Dawn looks up from her   
homework. "Yea, what's up?" Spike sits down on the bed next to Dawn," I need you to do some   
shopping for me. You know, For Christmas." Dawn knows something is up, but what she doesn't   
know. Yet. "Sure, but why?" 


	2. Shopping

Deck the Halls  
By Brenna White  
  
Disclaimer: Joss is lord over all the is Buffy. I also do not own Christmas or the   
stores.  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"Not only do you have more time to shop, Cuz I can't go out in the day time. But you have   
better taste for clothes then I do." Dawn knew he was shopping for Buffy."Fine, just give me   
cash and a list and some money for interest and you have yourself a deal." Only 15 and she   
already is a better thief then me, Spike thought. As he reached for his wallet he said,   
" I will give you my credit card, but don't max me out, lil' bit, I mean it." He hands her   
the card," On give me paper and a pen and I will write the list."  
  
The next day, Dawn and Spike's Credit card were going to have a lot of fun. Dawn went to   
Claire's and Spencer's, Victoria's Secret for some of that Strawberries and Champagne stuff   
that Buffy loved, and maybe a bra or 2 that would make Spike's eyes pop out. If Buffy ever   
came to her senses and slept with Spike.(But what does she know) Then she went to FYE to pick   
up the CD. Then no mall trip is complete without a stop at Hot Topic.   
  
When Dawn came home, she wrapped, got a few paper cuts. Then dropped the stuff off at Spike's.   
He had Just gotten down wrapping her gifts and only had a few more left for the Scoobies. Then   
he was done. "Dawn, I said pick up a few things not buy out the whole mall." Dawn looked at what   
she got. "Oh I stopped to pick up a few stuff for her. But you can't see." Spike notices that she   
pulled the Victoria's Secret bag away. "Don't worry, Spike, I paid with my money."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
Buffy was at the mall, She thought she saw Dawn but then remembered that she was at Janice's. So   
She kept shopping. Spike did look good in dark colors but she wanted colors to be the main word   
when shopping for Spike. Maybe something blue to bring out his eyes. Or Oh, Dark red. Yeah, dark   
color to bring outhis hair and eyes. After she was done shopping she dropped the stuff off at her   
house so she could go to Spike's and tell him that he was spending Christmas with them. Surprise   
for Dawn, and, she would never tell anyone but she wanted Spike to be there for her too. When she   
got to his door she heard someone talking. "Oh bloody hell, for small cuts they hurt like hell."   
She heard Spike complain. She opened the door, "Spike, are in here?" "Yea, luv, just finishing   
wrapping Tara's gift then I am done." Good thing Dawn wrapped Buffy's before she dropped them off.   
She sat down in front of Spike on the floor. "Spike, are you coming to my house for Christmas?" Spike   
looks up at Buffy,"Lil' bit was going to ask you. She said if you said no then she would ask you if   
you could open gifts the day before so I could get my gifts. And still not bug or ruin your Christmas."  
Buffy looked hurt."Spike, why would you ruin anything? OK you and Xander don't get along but Dawn, Willow   
and Tara love you. I like you. But don't push it. Please come I want you to be there." Spike looked at Buffy,   
she really did want him there. "Ok luv I will be there" 


	3. Christmas Day

A/N: I am feeling inspired so I am writing.   
~~*~~*~~*  
When Spike showed up at the House everyone was there. Even Giles showed up for this Christmas.   
Spike knocked on the door and when Dawn answered he got a hug and put the gifts under the tree.   
It was a real tree. Big Green and Piney. With lights all around it. There were lights all around   
the room to. When Spike walked in Buffy, Willow, Tara, and Ayna all gave him Hugs and Neither Giles   
or The whelp gave him a hard time about Being there.  
  
So when They started opening gifts Buffy made Spike Open his first. Buffy got him 3 dark red and   
3 dark green shirts. Dawn got him his own stationary because she was the only one who knew he still   
wrote and Xander and Ayna gave him carton of cigarettes cuz they didn't know what else to give him.   
And Willow and Tara gave him a new mug for his blood that said "Vampires are people too". Both Spike   
and Giles didn't know the other would be here so They said they would FedEx when Giles went back to   
England.   
  
Next Was Buffy. Dawn got here a couple bras and body spray from Victoria's Secret. Xander, Ayna, Willow,   
And Tara got her a Plane ticket to England With Giles. Giles Gave her cash. And Spike got her the new   
Eminem, Cute Boots from Hot Topic, Sunglasses from Claire's and a New Cross.   
  
When Spike and Buffy were alone Spike gave her a ring that on the inside it said "Not even death can stop   
you from love I feel for you" Buffy looked up at Spike with tears in her eyes,"Buffy,luv, don't cry."  
"Spike, these are happy tears.I love it thank you." Spike wiped away her tears with his and then leaned   
in to kiss her. But neither of them knew that Dawn was Watching them. "Spike there is something I need to   
tell you, I don't know how it happened but I am going to have a baby. Your baby." Buffy was afraid to look   
into his eyes because of what she might see. "Well, we will talk to Giles. Before we talk him thought I wanted   
to ask you something." Spike takes the ring out of her hand and put it on her left ring finger. "Will you marry me?"   
Buffy looks in his eyes, then looks away, A moment later she looks at him again and with more tears in her eyes.   
"Yes but lets wait a couple years. Let everyone get used to the idea of us, then the idea that we have a baby. but   
Right now lets talk to Giles and Dawn. Tell them first. ok?" Spike looks at the door and sees Dawn duck a fast as   
she can. Then he looks back at Buffy, put a soft but deep kiss on her lips. When he pulls away he starts to walk to   
the door but Buffy grabs him and pulls him back. "Spike I do love you. When you were willing to live with me, and   
marry me when you didn't know that I loved you. Any guy can be a father, but it takes a real man to be a daddy. I love   
you." Spike starts get teary. Those are the words he wanted to hear for a year now. "Buffy lets get Dawn and the   
Watcher out her before I lose the only bloody will I have left to not make love to you right now. OK? Later."  
  
When Dawn and Giles come outside they see that both Buffy and Spike have been crying. Giles turns to Buffy" Buffy what's   
wrong?" Buffy looks at the man see thinks of as her father and then turns away to wipe her tears, When she is done, she   
turns back and says, " Nothing. But Spike and I do need to talk to you bath." Dawn knows there is something that they are   
both hiding." What are you two not telling us?" Spike looks up at her from his spot on the step. "Dawn will you sit down."   
Dawn knew something is wrong." You never call me Dawn." She says as she sits on the grass in front of Spike and Buffy.   
Giles takes a seat next to Buffy. He notices that They are holding hands and She has a Diamond ring on her finger. "You   
two are getting married and you were crying because you are having a baby." Spike and Buffy listen to him and nod. Dawn   
squeals with happiness. "I knew something was going on." Giles then remembers the real reason why he came back he needed   
to ask The couple about a prophecy. "There is a prophecy that I need to ask you two and Angel about. Three master vampires   
and the Eternal Slayer will be parents to the only two people who can close the hell mouth and then take over the Council   
of Watchers. I am think you two and then Angel and Darla." Buffy looks at him weird. "Darla is dust Giles. You know you were   
there when Angel killed her." Giles moves to sit in front of Buffy." Have you ever heard of Wolfram and Hart? They are the law   
firm that brought Darla back. Drusilla sired her and now she is back. But I have heard that she is going to have a baby also."   
Buffy looks at Spike and He nods. "Well, I don't know how to take this but it sounds like I don't need to worry just yet. I sit   
back, get fat, and help Spike move in." Buffy looks in Spike's eyes,"I love you. Will you stay and take care of me?" Spike looks   
at his Lil bit and the watcher." I will. But I would like you two to help us tell the other Scoobies." Giles looks at his Slayer   
and the father of her child. "Of course." 


	4. Christmas Again

A/N: This is before Connor was born. And he Never gets kidnapped. Angel knows about the   
Prophecy  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
When they walk into the house everyone sees that Giles is the only one who wasn't crying.   
Dawn kinda got emotional. So Spike and Buffy sit down on the stairs with Spike rubbing   
little circles on her back. Xander looks at Dawn," why are they so friendly? I thought   
they were just going out there to talk not cry?" Dawn looks at Xander as if to say shut   
up." Xander you will fine out soon enough."  
  
Giles looks at the Scoobies and says" We have good news on both parts but we can't ask too   
many questions. " Buffy gets up and Spike gives her a looks that says I am right here.   
" Guys, We have good news, Spike and I am going to get married and have a baby." Then she   
sees the look on Xander's face and runs to her room to avoid a fight. Spike knows it was   
Xander's face that made her do that and he runs after her. Xander tries to stop him but he   
can't. so he turns to Giles, "What the fuck is going on? Did we step into the twilight zone   
or something?" Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Ayna walk past him to go see Buffy.   
  
When all but Xander and Giles are upstairs they talk about it. Willow asks, "How long? How   
far along are you?" Both Buffy and Spike know what she is talking about, "6 weeks but I am   
about a month."  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~   
When the baby was about 3 months old it was time for Christmas again.  
Spike is in the living room watching TV and Buffy is making the baby a bottle. Buffy starts   
thinking about the baby's Name: Charity. She wanted to name the baby something weird. But   
still pretty. She and Spike got to thinking. Faith was out, Hope was over used, America, Spike   
is too English for that, Liberty, same reason. Spike was thinking English, Buffy was too   
American for that, Ariana, after his sister, Buffy didn't like that name, Victoria, not used   
much any more, But Buffy that that sounded like a slut name. Spike had a hidden passion for the   
stars so he was thinking Orion, Buffy just wasn't naming her daughter Orion. When the doctor told   
them they were having a girl the knew her name had to stand out because of who her parents were.   
So then Buffy found the Name Charity in a baby name book and just fell in love with the name.  
  
When Giles called Angel, Angel told him Darla was going to have a baby and then Giles told Angel   
about Buffy and Spike. He was pissed but he got over it. Angel was trying to talk them in to naming  
something Irish but Buffy said that she could name her own baby. So here are the two babies:   
Connor Angel and Charity Adorabelle Andrews.Spike had no say over her middle name. Andrews was Spike's   
human last name.  
  
Buffy heard Charity crying and went in to the living where she was playing with her Daddy. "Spike feed   
your daughter." She says as she hands him the bottle. "I don't see why I am always feeding her Buffy.   
You need to try it once. It is fun." Spike says still looking at his Daughter. "I love you. Have I ever   
told you are gorgeous? Spike, you are so beautiful and you know it." Spike looks at her likes she has   
something on her face." William, I mean it you are beautiful. Marry me. Let's start planning the wedding." 


	5. EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT!

I am so sorry this is taking so long. But I am REALLY sick. I have been for about 2 weeks.   
We still don't know what it is. I also have writers block. So if you would be so kind as   
to r and r. I would be your slave forever. Love ya lots. Hugz and kisses.   
Happy Thanksgiving everyone!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Always, Forever,  
Brenna Jo 


	6. News Please just read it

A/N: OK. Reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!. I am forever Teri, Falcon-Rider, And Caz's Slave.   
I love you. And Yes Hot Topic Kicks Ass!!! I hope you got my email. My Da (I am Irish. Da   
is what we call Dad) is being ever so Kind and letting me stay home from school. So I was   
looking at James Marsters sites and I found the one of his band. THEY KICK SO MUSH FUCKING   
ASS!!!! www.ghostoftherobot.com Listen to the clip of Valerie. James wrote it. And if you   
like the way Tony (Anthony Stewart Head, Giles) Sings then hook yourself up with his CD,   
Music for Elevators. I am still trying. People sell it, just never have it in. Well, back   
to the TOPIC (hehehe) at hand, I was reading my fic. I am going on the theme of my other   
fics and I don't want that. The thing that makes a good story is conflict. I am not saying   
that I want a long, drawn out story, but I don't want it to be the regular, "baby and a   
wedding" thing that I was doing in my other fics. So CONFLICT!!!!! There will be references   
to sex and there will be language. So please stick me. This may be a little hairy.and Yes I   
know this is the second NEWS I have posted today but I just want to clear a few things up for   
the readers. I may also start posting my poems in with the fic. I have about 25 saved in my   
"baby" (Computer) but I have about 150 more not so I am thinking about tell me if you want me   
to. Love ya lotz. Hugz and Kisses.  
  
Always, Forever  
Brenna Jo 


	7. What the Fuck!

Spike looked Buffy in the eye. "Buffy, I am just not sure if getting married right now is best.  
I mean with the new big bad and the scoobies being pissed at me as it is. Let's wait a little   
while longer. Like 6 months?" Buffy knew he was right, but it still hurt, nonetheless. "Spike,   
I love you." Spike hadn't said he loved her in about 2 weeks. "I know" Spike gets up and takes   
the baby upstairs to sleep.  
  
The next day, when Spike is sleeping, Buffy takes Charity to Willow's. And goes back home to   
bitch and beat Spike until he tells her the truth about what is really going on. When she gets   
to their bedroom door, she hears Spike on the phone. " Yea, for the 4th bloody time, I know   
peaches." Pause. "Angel, I love her more then you will ever know. It is hell not telling her   
everyday, to look at the baby the WE made and look how happy she is. Not when Wills mojo-ed her  
back from the great beyond, Not when Joyce died. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy."   
Another Pause. "Look, we don't we just have you and Connor come down here and we, you, me and   
Buffy, can talk about this." Another damn pause. "Fuck you, poofer!! I never left her. NEVER!!   
That's more then you did." He hangs up on Angel, and walks out into the hall and sees Buffy heart   
broken. She looks him in the eye, and runs out into the sunlight, where she knows he can't follow.  
  
A/N: I know this is short but this is the best I can do right now until I know what will happen.  
Love ya lotz. Hugz and Kisses.   
  
Always, Forever,  
Brenna Jo 


	8. Enough is Enough

A/N: I know I confused some of you when I said," Not when Wills mojo-ed her back from   
the great beyond, Not when Joyce died. I don't think I have ever seen her this happy."   
Why would she be happy when her Mom died? But I meant not sense. So now that I have that   
cleared up, we had a HUGE Ice storm her and lost power and I just got it back so here.   
  
~*~*~*  
  
When Buffy had time to think she when back home. "Spike!!! I'm home!!!" Then she sees Spike   
come down the stairs and he hugs her. "Spike, we NEED to talk. Now." "I know. Buffy, I love   
you but when Angel called and said he had heard something, I had to piss you off. We can't   
be together any more."  
  
BUFFY: Why? Why, when we love each other can't we be together?  
  
SPIKE: Slayer, things are about to happen. Soon. You need me out of the way and Angel here.   
I was hoping to find another way, but we can't.  
  
BUFFY: What is going to happen, and let me be the judge of that. I am sick and tired of Angel   
thinking he can run my life. I life my life the way I want to. Who I love is not what he needs   
to worry about, not any more.  
  
Spike takes Buffy's hand in his and they walk to the kitchen. Spike starts to make coffee and   
talks at the same time." Buffy remember last christmas when the Watcher told us about why we   
were having Charity. Well now is when it will happen."   
  
Buffy looks at him and remembers the whole story. "But there're just babies. And with Darla   
dead, for good this time, We need you here to help protect them." Spike knows that she is right,   
but still. "I can't be here. Not when..." Spike turns his head away from Buffy " Not when what?   
What is going to happen?" "Not when my baby girl doesn't even have a chance!!" Buffy eyes go wide.   
"What do you mean no chance? Spike, What is going to happen to Charity?" Spike looks back at Buffy   
with tear-filled eyes. "Oh my god. Spike, No, No, No not when we just ot her. Spike" Buffy falls  
to the ground in sobs and Spike tries to comfort her. "We'll leave, She can't... Not if we're not   
here. Spike, Let's go pack and leave. We'll go to England, France, I don't care. Anywhere but here."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: HEHEH!!! I am evil. (Evil Laugh) *g* 


End file.
